


Life

by ElizaKroon



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Sickfic, also sorry for making marvin so mean but he was mean before act 2 it is facts, mendel just cares..., trina is traumatized and ilh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaKroon/pseuds/ElizaKroon
Summary: Trina has always been a lonely person. And she learned to live with that, because she had to. Still, when she gets pregnant with Mendel's child, and she feels just as miserable as she did the first time around, she knows she needs his help and comfort. But first, she needed to learn how to let him in.





	Life

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! oh my god, this ISNT based on a taylor swift song???????? fuckin wild, i know. anyway after writing a 32k trindel fic without any other canon characters, i think i deserve this. tw for emetophobia? it ain't graphic i just want everyone to be happy (except for trina apparently with how i treat her haha :( ). enjoy!!!

It was five in the morning, and Trina was nine weeks pregnant with Marvin’s child. She didn’t really want Marvin’s child. She wanted  _ a  _ child, just not Marvin’s. 

 

Well, she was doubting if she actually wanted a child, because Trina was already so damn tired of being pregnant. Maybe it would’ve been better if  _ Marvin— _

 

She tried to push away the thought as she hunched over to throw up again. The doctor said that she had hyperemesis gravidarum or something, which made this even harder to endure. 

 

Only when she screwed her eyes shut and pretended that she wasn’t there all by herself, did she hear Marvin’s footsteps. He opened the door and when Trina opened her eyes and glanced at him, she saw that his eyes are closed. 

 

He’s just so disgusted with her, isn’t he? That stung, just like the tears that pricked at her eyes when that dawned on her. With trembling hands, she tied up her hair in a loose ponytail and closed her eyes again. 

 

She knew she needed him. She needed  _ someone,  _ but mostly him. She was in love with him, as much as she didn’t want to be. He didn’t treat her well and he didn’t seem to love her. But what was she gonna do about it?

 

“Will you stay with me?” she asked quietly, her voice breaking as she felt a tear roll down her cheek. God, she felt so weak and helpless. 

 

Marvin looked at her with a look that suggested that he was considering it, and it made her feel.. hopeful. Maybe they would be okay after all. 

 

And of course she was let down.

 

“I have to get enough sleep, you know that, Trina. I have an important meeting today. I don’t have time for this.” And with that, he turned around and moved himself to the couch. 

 

Trina stayed in the bathroom for hours, all alone and crying for almost the entire time. 

—

It was five in the morning, and Trina was nine weeks pregnant with Mendel’s child. Planned. God, she was so happy to be having another child, this time with someone who truly loved her. 

 

Still, sometimes she had trouble accepting that he actually did love her. This morning was one of those times. Her pregnancy was just as rough this time around. It turned out to run in the family. Trina, hormonal and a bit of a mess, couldn’t help but feel guilty for making her mother go through the same. 

 

Quickly after she dropped to her knees in front of the toilet, she heard Mendel approach and open the door. He moved beside her, holding back her hair. 

 

“Hi, love.. still feeling awful, I see? I’m sorry. Do you need anything? Oh, hold on. I’ll get you some water.” When Trina didn’t respond and only retched, Mendel smiled and nodded, rubbing her back. “In a minute, then.”

 

When she felt a little better, she briefly leaned against Mendel before tensing, straightening up and clearing her throat. 

 

“You should go back to bed. It’s way too early.”

 

He frowned and shook his head, gently pulling her closer and stroking her hair. Oh, he felt so bad for her. He knew it’d take some time for her to accept his help. 

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Trin.. I’m staying with you. I love you, you know that? And you deserve to be helped. I’ve slept enough. It’s alright.” His hands moved to her stomach, as he started rubbing gentle circles on it.

 

Trina cried. Of course she did. It wasn’t noticeable at first, but soon enough, her shaking shoulders and her soft whimpering made it evident. 

 

“Oh, sweetheart… Don’t cry. I’ve got you now, okay?”

 

When she finally calmed down, she snuggled into Mendel further, her eyes closing. God, she was exhausted. Still, she couldn’t go back to bed, because she still felt dangerously sick. Mendel seemed to notice how tired she was. 

 

“Are you tired?”

 

Trina nodded.

 

“Do you want to go back to bed?”

 

Trina shook her head.

 

“Still nauseous?”

 

Trina nodded again, breaking away from his grip and hunching over the toilet again. Oh, she was so, so, so tired of this. 

 

“Am I bothering you, Mendel?” she asked between gags.

 

“Of course not, dear… Don’t think like that, baby. It’ll drive you crazy. I love you, and I’ve got you.” Mendel held back her hair and rubbed her back, kissing the back of her neck when she seemed to be done. “I’ll get you water.”

 

He did so, handing her a plastic cup and holding her close. Trina leant into him, her eyes closing. Even though she felt awful, he was there with her, and that made it a little better. Better than with  _ MARVI- _


End file.
